Secrets
by Mr.Squeaky777
Summary: Naruto and Saukra have grown close over the years but a visit from an old friend sends their relation in a turn for the worse. NaruSaku NaruHina SasuSaku


Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Secrets-Chapter one, Rude Awakening

By Mr. Squeaky (a.k.a. The Squeakster)

Warning this story will have some things not appropriate for children so read at your own risk. Maybe lemon and definitely adult situations and nudity.

* * *

It was a normal day out in Konoha, the sun was shining, the sound of the busy street filled the air, and a few clouds floated lazily across the blue sky. Naruto lay in bed, his legs and arms sprawled in every direction. Luckily he slept alone or else the person next to him would find themselves tossed out of the bed and onto the floor by the energetic blonde.

It was around one thirty in the afternoon and Naruto was still sound asleep in his bed. He didn't have any plans for today, and he was just going to sleep in then train then go back to sleep.

There was only one problem with his plan and that was a certain pink haired kuniochi that he admired was extremely bored that day and she felt the need to go shopping when she was bored. There was a knock at the blonde's door but the only response that came from Naruto was a twitch and some snoring.

The pink haired girl looked into the peephole as she said "Naruto, you better be awake in there or I'll break down this door and drag you outside."

She waited a few seconds for a response.

Silence.

She sighed and took a few steps back while she pulled her right glove on. She channeled her chakra into her right fist and pulled it back. She slammed it into the door and released the chakra at the same time as the sturdy door that was once there was reduced to millions of flying splinters.

Naruto jumped up at the loud noise and looked around the apartment until his eye's fell on his crush Sakura. He was about to ask her what the hell she was doing but then as he noticed the irritated look on her face he thought better of it.

He threw his feet over the side of the bed and let out a huge yawn as he stretched. His heart was pounding from the little incident with the door but he was used to Sakura's temper and whatever came with it now.

"Good morning to you too Sakura…" He threw in some sarcasm as he said that.

"What the hell do you mean _morning_, it's almost two o'clock in the afternoon you...you…you Shikamaru!!!"

She had a slight blush on her face as she said that for Naruto was sitting there on his bed in just his boxers, but that wasn't the thing that led to her blush. She had seen him a million time's before in just his boxers which all seemed to look the same. It was the fact that his boxers were pitched up like a tent from a little thing called _morning wood_.

"**Well I can't call this problem ****little**** from the looks of it. It's a pretty big problem…wait why the hell am I ogling Naruto's…OH MY GOD I'M A PERVERT!!!! " **Sakura turned away and shook her head of those thought's as she looked at the wall.

"Get some clothes on Naruto!!! We're going shopping and I need somebody to carry my things for me." She walked out the open doorway after she had said that.

"I'll be waiting outside for you and if your not down in ten minute's then I'm going to beat your ass." She turned one last time and caught another glimpse of his _big_ problem before running down the stairs and outside to clear her head.

Naruto sat there rubbing his head trying to figure out why Sakura had been so strange right then before he shrugged and stood up and felt something in his boxers. He reached into them and pulled out a scroll that he had been holding last night before he had fallen asleep.

"How the hell did that end up in my boxers…oh well I better get dressed before Sakura levels the entire building."

Naruto stood up and opened his closet to find it full of black shirts and orange jumpsuits. He pulled out his usual outfit and slipped into it before grabbing his frog wallet from the kitchen table and his keys to unlock his door.

"Oh yeah...no more door to unlock. I guess i'll just have to leave it like this."

Naruto ran out of his apartment and outside to Sakura who was still recovering from what she had just seen.

* * *

End of chapter 1.

I know It was short but I promise the next chapter will be longer also this take's place when Naruto and Sakura are around 19, Love Squeaky

Also this is only my temporary story place for the next two days and after that i'll put my storie's on my permanent one my penname for that will be Mr.Squeaky347 so add that if you enjoyed this first chapter


End file.
